10x's pay back
by BlueRoseEmbers
Summary: What if Kamina had survived, even if it was by a thread? How would he pay Yoko back 10x’s? What would their life be like together? We can only wonders those words. What If…. Kamina X Yoko


A/N: OK I'm sorry this is so long, hope you like please Read and Review thank you.

Oh! if you just want the "Juicy" parts of this look for dotted lines ( it will be between them)

* * *

**10x's Pay Back**

Kamina ad not died, the team had managed to get to him just in time, but he was holding on by a thread. Simon bit his lower lip and looked at the ground while the team med crew tried to save Kamina. Simon blamed himself for his brother's injuries and wonder if only he had just focused would his bro be OK.

In the ICU Kamina had on everything you can imagine to save him. Yoko sat by his side and watch him breath.

"You promised to pay me back 10x's of the kiss but I only have 10x the pain in my heart. Kamina… stupid"

She muttered as she fought back the compulsion to cry.

The battles continued as Simon was the sub-leader until Kamina got better, Simon was having trouble piloting lagan and met Nia. With her help won some battles and learn to believe in himself as his bro tried to instill in Simon.

Kamina woke up to seeing Yoko asleep sitting up next to his bed. He places his hand on one of her hands resting on the bed and in a guttural voice said:

"Yoko…I promise after the kiss…will be 10x's happier than what I put…you through."

Yoko woke up to this speech and saw Kamina's eyes looking at her just like they had before he kisses her the first time. She fought to just jump out of her chair and hug and kiss him, her eyes filled with ecstasy that the man, she loved, was alive. Instead she just smiles

"So Di-Gurren Brigade's tenacious demon leader lives."

Kamina smiles and grunts as he proceeds to get up.

"What the hell? You're far from better, stay in bed before you rip a stitch!"

Yoko yelled pushing Kamina back down. Their face where inches part, as Kamina smirked and Yoko blushed. Kamina lifted his head up and kissed Yoko. Her eyes closed to the familiar sensation she had craved for so long. Kamina was just about to grasp one of Yoko's breast when:

"Bro!"

Simon yelled slamming the door as he ran in Nia right behind him, Nia right behind him. Yoko hastily pulls away and turned her back toward Kamina her hands over her mouth blushing riotously.

"Bro are you feeling better"

Simon asked at Kamina side. Kamina had a dazed look on his face.

"How did you know I was wake?"

"Oh Ron told us."

Kamina look to see Ron in the room too

'When did he get in here?'

"This room as a two-way mirror"

Ron knocked on the only mirror in the room

"Remember Yoko? I told you "

Ron said winking at Yoko. Yoko just looked away blushing even more than before. Kamina sighed then looked back at Simon and noticed a girl beside him.

"Ah Simon I see you got yourself a girlfriends while I was recovering"

Kamina said his chin between his thumb and index figure and a gleam of light reflect off his eyes. Simon blushed and tries to explain while Nia just tiled her head.

"Girl…friends? So I'm Simon's girlfriend?"

Simon looked at her shocked

"Uh... Nia this is my bro Kamina"

Simon said changing the subject.

"Bro?"

Nia blink and looked at Kamina

"So you are this "bro" Simon has been talking about. I'm Nia please to meet you"

Nia tilts her head and smile her most adorable smile.

"Please to meet you Nia, since you Simon's girlfriends call me bro too."

Kamina says with a big grin as he nudges Simon with his elbow. Then Kamina gets a serious look on his face.

"So what have I missed?"

Simon and Yoko explain how they have defeated all the bosses and are on their way to defeat the spiral King. Ron then claps her hands and tells them that visiting hours are over and everyone needs to leave. As everyone leave Ron tell Yoko she can stay. Yoko blushes again and speeds down the hall as far as possible.

Days passed and Kamina was allowed to sleep in his room. He fell onto his bed with a heavy sigh of relief. A knock came as his door.

"Come in"

He yelled as he sat up as Yoko walked in and closed the door behind her.

"We'll be at the Kings a castal tomorrow."

Yoko said not making eye contact

"Great I can't wait to fight him and-"

"NO! Your still recovering you barely made it last time and."

Kamina balled his hands to a fist

"And what you want me to just give up fighting alto-"

"I don't want to lose you again!"

Kamina's mouth gaped open flabbergasted

"Ron said if we had got to you a few seconds later than we…I would have lost you forever"

-**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

For the first time the tears that Yoko helped back rushed down her cheeks as she tried to muffle her sobbing voice. Kamina eyes soften with love in them. He got up to Yoko side, lifted up her chin with his index figure. She looked in his eyes and the same feeling that came of them during their first kiss was back.

"I promise to pay you back 10x's and now I plan too"

He said in a low smooth soothing voice before placing his lips on hers. The kiss deepened as he pulled her to his bed and laid her down all the while removing what little she had on to begin with. Yoko placed her hands on his chest, felt his muscles and inhaled his unusual yet comforting scent. His lips moved their way down her jaw, her neck to her chest were he slowed his pace. He kissed the nipples of one breast while his hand teased the other one. Yoko tried to keep her voice low so no one else would hear but the pleasure Kamina gave it was challenge to control her moans. Her angelic moans, gasps, and pleases made his member grow hard causing him to grind against her.

"Kamina"

She murmured. Kamina looked up; in a flash Yoko leaned up and kissed Kamina between the shoulder and neck. She licked and nibble on the spot that sent shivers up Kamina's spine then flowed all over his body. He was losing the ability to hold his body up but fought to hold on. Kamina inserted two figures into Yoko's vagina, the flow of pleasure caught Yoko off guard. Yoko fell back onto the bed and arched her back in indescribable satisfaction. Yoko's arms were wrapped around Kamina's neck, due to lack of self-control Yoko pulled Kamina's face into her breast nearly suffocating him, He stopped what he was doing and her death griped weakened. Kamina caught his breath and move down to the center of pleasure. Due to her enormous breast unable to see what Kamina he planned. Kamina spread Yoko's legs, spread her labia and licked her vagina all the way up to her clitoris. Yoko left started to shack due to the overload of pleasure in that one lick. Kamina repeated this over several time, Yoko's juices flooded out of her and it was becoming more then she can handle. Kamina removed his pants and prepared to enter Yoko, slowing at first, then faster after each thrust. Yoko matches the rhythm of Kamina's body and they were in a musical beat of their bodies and moans as they melted together. Yoko's vaginal walls were so tight around Kamina's member he was surprised that she wasn't in any pain at all. Yoko head as thrown back, her cheeks burning red, fingers digging into Kamina's perpetrated back which only cause more arousal for Kamina. Kamina could feel himself about to ejaculate, he held it back as long as he could but there is only so much even the strongest man can't last forever.

"Yoko, I'm about to…about to…"

Kamina stammered as sweat dripped from his face. In a flash Kamina was on his back and Yoko was kissing the sweet spot on his neck while she jerked him off. Kamina griped the sheets as he screamed and ejaculated. They cuddled as the recovered, kissing and feeling the others body. Yoko rolled on top of Kamina looked in his eyes and smiled.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You were great! You must have been with tons of girls"

Yoko trucked some hair behind her ear. Kamina smirked

"You be surprised."

Kamina sat up and help Yoko in his lap then kissed her.

"You're the only one"

Yoko was taken back by this for a minute but then let out a small sigh, with a smile on her face.

"What about you how many men have you been with?"

Kamina asked. She kissed him on the lips one last time, then got up and got dressed.

"It's a secret."

She said winking.

"Now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow"

Yoko closed the door behind her and walked to her room thinking how great the pay back was.

'It was more than 10x's...idiot'

She thought looking back then continued on her way.

The next day the group planned out how they were going to destroy the spiral king.

"Bro let's piloted gurren lagan together and defeat the spiral king"

Simon said clutching his drill-core. Kamina smiled, his glasses glare hiding his eyes

"NO you can do it on your own, it's your power you defeat the spiral king."

Everyone was thrown back by what Kamina said even Yoko, who thought she have to beat him back into a near death state to keep him from fighting before he was fully healed.

"But bro-"

"Look Simon you defeated the four bosses without me. Go by the emotions you felt then and believe in yourself like we believe in you. Right Nia?"

Kamina turned to Nia.

"Bro is right Simon, I believe in you!"

Nia smiles holding her firsts to her face, Simon blushed

"Nia"

Kamina started jabbing Simon in the side saying

"See even you girlfriend agrees…believes in you"

Simon looked at annoyed at Kamina

"Bro, the girlfriend thing is getting old"

"All come on Simon-"

Yoko stops Kamina by whacking him in the head with a ladle. Simon turns to the crew griping tight on his core drill.

"All right everyone let's do it!"

Simon and Nia battle a long a fierce battle, after barley making it they finial destroyed the Spiral King and Claim the surface in the name of the human. After the battle everyone goes their own way, the team developed a government which Simon became president of. Kamina and Yoko left to live on a small Island. Simon didn't want Kamina to leave but Kamina told him that he was a man and didn't need his big bro any more. Kamina did visit Simon as often as he could, often teasing him about how he should marry Nia. When Simon mentioned how Kamina and Yoko had yet to marry, a few months later Kamina propose to Yoko.

School had just let out and she waved to the children as they left to their home. Kamina appeared behind her.

"What a bunch of brats"

Kamina said jokingly. Yoko hits him with her fist.

"What the hell-"

Yoko stops in mid sentence when she saw a ring with a giant stone on it.

"And I like to have some with you."

He finished with that all so famous look in his eyes. Yoko turned to him with a look of disbelief. Kamina got on one knee and grabbed her left hand.

"Yoko will you marry me?"

He said in a smooth soothing tone. She looked at him let a sigh and smile

"No!"

Kamina felt his heart break then and there.

"Unless…"

Kamina looked up not liking where the catch was about to go

"Unless?"

Yoko pulled Kamina up by his shirt to eye level with the smirk still on her face.

"Unless I can teach the kids how to fire a gun and maybe some other weapons"

Kamina let out a sigh and smiles

"What other way would there be"

"Then yes, I'll marry you"

Yoko pulled Kamina in for a deep kiss. That year Kamina and Yoko got married and invited all their old comrades. Yoko looked so beautiful that Kamina jaw dropped and could hardly talk to say "I do"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

During their honey moon they made sweet love, greater than their first time. Yoko kisses Kamina from the front door all the way to the bed. Before he could push her down, she slammed him on the bed with an evil smirk on her face. She leaned down and whispered:

"Now it my turn to pay you back 10x's"

She then kisses him deeply slipping her tongue in his mouth and exploring before they get into a heated tongue war. Yoko ripped off all the clothing on Kamina's body, while slowly moving down his body kissing it as she removed her own clothing. Kamina was already well aroused, but Yoko just continued to tease him. Licking his nipples and pinching them, while grinding against his hard as a rock member. She then took his member and put it inside her. Yoko started moving up and down causing her breast to bounce every which way. Kamina's eyes almost tear up seeing those breasts move like that, he grabbed them. The pleasure from her breast was too much and Yoko lost control, in a flash Kamina had her pined against a nearby wall, her knees over his forearm so he could hold her as he trusted into her. Yoko wrapped her arms him and kissed him as he trusted faster, harder, and deep to her. Yoko moan into Kamina's moth feeling herself have multiple orgasms like nothing she had ever felt before. Kamina's knees begin to buckle; he could feel himself about to ejaculate. Before he could tell Yoko he cum in her. They fell back onto the bed, kisses, and cuddle.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night Kamina asked the question he had wondered for so long.

"Yoko remembers when I asked you how many men you had been with and how you never told me?"

"Yeah"

She murmured half asleep.

"Could you tell me now?

Yoko looked up into Kamina's eyes and sighed

"You weren't my first but you were and will always be my first love."

Kamina smiled with happiness and fell asleep with his first and only love.

A few years later they had kids, first a girl with her father's hair, her mother hair, and similar personality to her father which they named Kamiko. Then they had twin boy, the first born had his mothers hair and personality and the rest like his father who was named Yomina. The youngest boy was a complete mix who acted like his favorite uncle so he was named Simon Jr.

7 years pass since the fall of the Spiral King and now the team blasts off to space to stop the Anti-Spirals and to save Nia. Kamina and Yoko left their children on the island with the principal as they went into space. During the battle everyone got trapped in an Alternate Universe. For Kamina he was back in the past fighting beast-man with Simon and Yoko. He was try to power Gurren for the first time when he saw on the screen a skull that him feel like he was suffocating.

"Kamina….Kamina"

A voice called out from the skull. Kamina blinked and then next thing he knew he was a little boy watching his father leave on the surface.

"Kamina, what about Kamiko? What about Yomina? What about Simon and Simon Jr.?"

Kamina's father turns toward him now Kamina was himself.

"The past is the past. You did a great thing and I'm proud of you. Now you need to focus on the future, on my grand children, on your children and children yet to be born….. Kamina …WAKE UP!"

Kamina eyes widen he looked down to see a core drill in his hand and smile. He left to help Simon and Yoko. Then the others of the team joined in. With the power of the whole team in one final blast they destroy the Anti-spiral and save Nai.

During Simon and Nia's wedding, Kamina kept having a nagging feeling something was going to happen. Through the whole wedding it bugged him. After Simon and Nai kiss, Nia began to vanish. Even though Simon didn't show sadness Kamina knew deep inside that grown man was the young Simon he had grown up with crying. Kamina offered to let Simon go live with him, Yoko and the kids, jokingly adding how Simon Jr. would love than and how they need a nanny. Simon just smiled, gave his core drill to Gimmy, Grabbed his cape and walked off into the sunset. As Kamina watch his little bro who had grown into a man walk away he want to much to bring Nia back, but he know that no amount of spiral power in the world and no alternate universe could fix what was happening there.

Kamina and Yoko went back to the island and raised their children, telling stories of their past and teaching them how to fight as well as use weapons. Hoping that the future would be vast and wide for them as the sky they live under every day.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know everyone is wondering "Why did you make Kamina a virgin?" well because what I read in the manga ( 15 ch.) Kamina would alwas kit on the ladies in his village and they would only look at him wired. Due to these fact i decide to make hima virgin.

I also LOVE the couple Kamina X Yoke and wish there were more fanfics on here so please post as many as possible i promise to R&R.

sorry for any spelling errors i tried my best.


End file.
